Jung's story
by I'm Siwonest
Summary: special fanfiction for Jae umma and Yunho Appa. its about crime, and mafia jung's life with his lovely boy. yunjae and other couple (maybe) just read it. [New chapter has been update]
1. Chapter 1

saya mempersembahkan FF ini untuk para YJS terutama buat kitty umma dan bear appa

semua tokoh di fic ini milik tuhan YME, dan milik diri mereka sendiri, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya author kece badai *abaikan

maaf jika banyak typos, dan cerita membosankan. happy reading ! ^^

* * *

**Jung's story**

* * *

Disebuah mansion megah dimana seorang tuan muda yang di kenal dingin tinggal tengah terjadi keributan besar. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan sang 'tuan muda'

"siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!" tanyanya datar pada setiap anak buah yang ada di hadapannya

Jangankan menjawab, untuk bernafas rasanya sudah sangat sulit. Semua hanya hanya bisa diam. Takut? Mungkin _sedikit _karna karna jika salah bicara saja taruhannya adalah nyawa, terlalu berlebihan kah? Baiklah minimal tulang mereka harus ada yang patah.

Karna bosan menunggu jawaban dari para anak buahnya yang di anggapnya 'tidak berguna', sang tuan mudapun merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian mereka hanya menahan nafas, mereka tercekat dengan apa yang tuan muda mereka keluarkan 'Revolver WG701'

Takut dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya, seorang pria dari barisannya pun maju dengan bergetar "m.. maafkan kam..mi tuan mu..muda jung, kami hanya.. hanya menjalankan pe..perintah tuan besar"

Sudah bisa menebak bukan siapa itu? Dia adalah Jung Yun Ho, anak dari Jung Ill woo dan Jung hae rin. Mungkin kalian pernah mendengar tentang keluarga jung? Ah jika tidak sayang sekali, mungkin kalian ketinggalan berita setiap harinya?

Sedikit penjelasan, keluarga JUNG adalah penguasa hampir 66% perindustrian di dunia. Jangan di Tanya kemewahan harta yang mereka punya, akupun tidak akan mau jika di suruh menghitung berapa jumlah harta yang keluarga jung ini miliki.

Namun jangan katakana jika putih harus selalu berwarna putih, pasti akan ada warna lain yang mencampurinya. Contoh hitam? Atau bisa di ibaratkan luar putih dalam hitam, luar jung's corp, dalam mafia jung. serasi bukan?

Kembali ke cerita, jung yunho hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari anak buahnya yang satu ini "ah jadi ayahku?" katanya dingin sambil memutar mutar revolvernya

Sedangkan anak buahnya hampir mati keringat dingin karna bukannya memperbaiki keadaan , ia justru memperburuk keadaan. Lihatlah bagaimana aura hitam sang tuan muda semakin menguar

Dan benar yang terjadi, tanpa ba bi bu yunho langsung saja mengarahkan revolvernya tepat ke kepala anak buahnya itu

.

DOR

.

Benar kan? Salah bicara saja taruhannya nyawa, dan dengan santainya seorang jung yunho melenyapkan 1 nyawa. Yunho melempar revolver yang di gengamnya ke atas tubuh atau lebih tepatnya mayat yang sebelumnya dia renggut nyawanya.

"aku tidak suka memiliki anak buah pengecut!" ucapnya datar dan pergi meninggalkan seluruh anak buahnya dalam kebingungan. Melihat tuan mudanya tidak terlihat oleh sudut mata lagi, seluruh anak buah yunho hanya menatap iba mayat yang di hadapannya

"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran manusia dingin itu" ucap seorang sambil menyentuh wajah mayat teman seperjuangannya dalam melayani keluarga jung, dan jangan tanyakan siapa yang di juluki manusia dingin, kalian pasti sudah tau bukan?

"benar, dia mengatakan bahwa 'rae sang'pengecut dan begitu saja membunuhnya, menurutku kalau rae sang pengecut, dia tidak mungkin berani maju dan mengatakan tentang tuan besar pada si manusia es itu ! oh tuhan aku lama lama tidak akan betah di sini" ucap seorang lagi bernama jilho

"kalo begitu keluarlah sekarang, untuk apa kau masih disini. Kau juga sama pengecutnya sepertia dia" ucap seseorang muncul dari belakang sambil menunjuk mayat di hadapannya

Jilho menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pria berseragam sama seperti dirinya, hanya yang membedakan 'pria' tersebut sangat tidak cocok dengan seragamnya

Bagaimana cocok jika yang seorang berkulit putih mulus, berbadan ramping, berbibir merah cherry serta mata doenya yang idah mengenakan baju pengawal? Jelas tidak ada yang percaya dengan itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, itulah faktanya bukan?

Jilho yang sudah gerah dengan sikap pria 'cantik' di hadapannya dan well dia memang cantik, ingin sekali meninjunya, kata katanya terlalu tajam dan tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat

"jaejoong-ssi, apa kita perna bermasalah sebelumnya? Kau mengajakku berkelahi hah?!" teriak jilho emosi, di belakang jilho seorang temannya sudah menenangkan jilho untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan kim jaejoong

"diam kau donghae, sekali kali kita harus member pelajaran bagi namja sialan ini. Hanya karna dia adalah simpa_"

.

BRUK

.

Semua hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya, jaejoong memukul perut jilho dengan keras sampai namja itu terjungkang ke belakang "brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan namja sialan !" teriak jilho

Bangun dan bersiap memberikan pukulan pada jaejoong, namun tangannyalah yang di putar oleh sang namja cantik ke belakang hingga dia merintih kesakitan.

"kau sadar dengan yang telah kau ucapkan jilho-ssi?" Tanya jaejoong menatap dingin namja di hadapannya

"diam kau kim jaejoong ! lepaskan aku dan kita selesaikan ini ! kau salah jika kau pikir aku merasa takut denganmu hanya karna kau bitch simpanan si tuan muda jung itu !" kata jilho sambil meronta melepaskan tanganya dari jaejoong

Mendengar itupun jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan rasa keinginanya untuk segera melenyapkan pemuda yang sedang ia kunci pergerakannya itu. Dan dengan sekali tendang, jaejoong dapat mematahkan tulang pinggul jilho

Dalam satu helaan nafas jaejoong pun berkata "kau tau? Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah menyebutku namja sialan" ucap jaejoong dingin, jilho hanya mendecih tidak suka

"dan jika kau ingin tau, aku bukan namja bitch seperti katamu yang menjadi simpanan tuan muda jung" katanya dan langsung meninggalkan semua orang yang di sana

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu "aku sekarang tau alasan tuan muda memilih jaejoong" katanya

Semua melihat ke arah donghae dengan tanda Tanya besar di atas kepala mereka "dan kalaupun aku jadi yunho aku pasti akan memilih jaejoong" lanjutnya lagi

"cih kau mau menjadi namja dingin tak berperasaan itu, dan apa tadi? Memilih lelaki jalang seperti jaejoong? Yang benar saja !" kaya jilho dingin sambil memegang pinggangnya yang mungkin benar benar patah _'shit ini sakit' _ujarnya dalam hati

"mungkin aku juga akan memilih membunuhnya jika aku mempunyai anak buah seperti ini" ujar donghae menendang kecil mayat di hadapannya, sesaat kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya "karna aku tidak ingin memiliki anak buah pengecut yang takut hanya dengan 1 todongan pistol, membongkar segala hal yang membuatnya merasa nyawanya bisa di selamatkan namun dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, ck"

Dan semua hanya bisa terdiam

'_aku sekarang tau kenapa dia di bunuh' _batin mereka iba

* * *

**Jung's story**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar besar bak kamar raja, sang empu hanya menatap malas layar I-Pad nya sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia adalah jung yunho yang dengan santainya setelah menghilangkan nyawa manusia malah bermain game?

Merasa bosan, yunhopun melempar I-Pad miliknya ke ranjang kosong di sebelahnya, dia butuh hiburan sekarang.

Dan pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba, seakan yunho sudah percaya dengan kalimat itu saat jaejoong datang tanpa mengetuk pintu atau permisi pada sang pemilik dan menjatuhkan butt sexynya pada sofa di depan ranjang yunho

"kau tau pengawal kim, kau sangat keren tadi" ucap yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar yunho "jja, sepertinya kata simpanan tidak buruk untukku" lanjut yunho lagi

"mwo? Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi simpananmu **tuan muda jung** ?" sinis jaejoong sambil memandang yunho sengit dan memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata tuan muda jung

"anni boo, lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihku saja" kata yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jangan bingung jika jung yunho yang selalu bersikap dingin seperti lemari es changmin, adik yunho bahkan mungkin lebih dingin bisa sangat nakal jika bersama jaejoong

Jaejoong saja juga bingung "ck, berhenti menggombal tuan muda jung, kau tidak ada manis manisnya" jawab jaejoong sambil mencurutkan bibirnya, ah pemandangan yang indah, benarkan jung?

"kau benar, hanya kau yang manis di dunia ini boo" lanjut yunho sambil tersenyum lembut "kka, kemarilah" ujar yunho sambil menepuk ranjang di sebelahnya

Dan tanpa menunggu apapun, jaejoong segera berjalan ke arah ranjang yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang tuan muda dan memeluknya

"kau tau boo, kau lebih manis jika bersikap penurut seperti ini" kata yunho sambil membelai surai hitam jaejoong dengan lembut

"dank au tau yunnie, aku lebih menyukai sifatmu saat ini di banding saat kau berlaga sok keren" protes jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya sebal

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mendaratkan 1 kecupan hangat di bibir jaejoong "bukankah aku memang keren boo?" Tanya yunho sambil mersmirk ria

"tidak" jawab jaejoong tegas

"teganya" lanjut yunho sambil memasang wajah sedih

"kekeke yunnie jadi imut jika seperti ini" uja jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir sang kekasih

Ah apa aku lupa menjelaskan? Kim jaejoong, seorang pengawal keluarga jung yang bekerja sejak 5 tahun lalu, tepat saat dia berumur 20 tahun. Namja cantik yang merebut hati sang pangeran es saat pertama melihatnya, namun entah sial atau apa yunho yang baru pertama merasakan cinta malah mendapat penolakan mentah mentah dari jaejoong

Tentu dia berterimakasih dengan poker face yang di berikan tuhan untuknya. Dengan kekuasaannya, dia harus mendapatkan kim jaejoong, walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ayolah, dia harus berusaha selama 1 tahun untuk itu !

Dan entah karna apa jaejoong akhirnya menerima yunho dengan syarat dia tidak ingin di beda bedakan dengan pengawal lainnya, dalam arti dia masih berstatus sebagai pengawal walau semua orang tau jaejoong adalah kekasih sang tuan muda yunho

Ada yang menyukai dan ada yang tidak, namun jaejoong tidak perduli, yunho akan selalu melindinginya. Apa yang harus dia takutkan? Walau pekerjaanya sebagai pengawal yang kadang malah harus melindungi yunho. Namun bukankah baik jika saling melindungi ?

* * *

**Jung's story**

**TBC/END**

* * *

"_masih di pikirkan_" kata author

_"thank you" _lanjut sang author


	2. Chapter 2

**[Jung's story part II]  
**

.

_**Happy Reading**_

.

**H**ari hari yang di jalani Jaejoong berjalan seperti biasa. Bagaimana? Begitualah seperti biasanya, Yunho dengan emosinya yang selalu 'menindas' para pekerjanya, lebih tepatnya yang menghalangi jalanya, dan dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat kesadisan seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat para pekerja di Jung's mansion habis 1 per 1 karna Yunho, namun bagaimana lagi? Yunho pun melenyapkan mereka karna keselahan mereka. Bahkan penghianatan yang tabu di telinga sang tuan muda

Seperti kasus kemarin. Ingatkah kalian akan Rae Sang? Seorang pengawal Yunho yang dengan mudahnya atau santainya di lenyapkan oleh tuan muda? Mungkin kalian berfikir Yunho lah yang salah dengan seenak jidatnya berubah profesi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa

Sebenarnya_

itu bukan salah Yunho sepenuhnya

* * *

**Jung's story**_ (Flash_back)_

* * *

_Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dengan mata musang sedang membaca seluruh laporan keuangan di Jung's coporation. Walau keluarga Jung memiliki akses gelap, namun tetap saja mereka memiliki akses bersih bukan?_

_Sekian menit, masuklah seorang pria cassanova dengan tidak sopannya langsung menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di atas meja sang tuan muda "Hei tuan muda jung" sapanya _

_Yunho hanya menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk santai di atas meja kerjanya "Park Yoo Chun" panggilnya dingin_

"_Yeah?" saut Yoochun dengan senyum khasnya_

"_Bisakah kau turun dari mejaku" sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'mejaku' karna ini memang mejanya bukan? Ck_

_Namun bukan namanya Park Yoochun, sahabat seorang Jung Yunho sejak kecil yang tidak berani menentang Yunho. Bukan dalam artian menentang menjadi penghianat, tidak! Namun dalam artian hanya menentang sebagai lelucon khas seorang sahabat_

"_Ou! No no no, aku sedang ingin duduk di meja, karna aku bosan duduk di kursi" jawabnya dengan konyol_

"_Aku memiliki meja pemotong daging di dapur, kau mau mencobanya hyung? Kau bisa duduk di sana sepuasmu" kata seseorang tiba tiba muncul dan bersandar di depan dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya , dia menyeringai_

"_Ck, diamlah Jung Changmin, apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang menggoda pangeran ice ini huh?" kata Yoochun berusaha sedramatis mungkin. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin 2 saudara sedarah itu rasanya ingin langsung memasukkan Yoochun ke neraka paling bawah_

_CKLEK_

"_Siapa menggoda siapa eon?" kata namja cantik yang baru muncul di depan pintu sambil menyinggungkan senyum iblisnya_

"_Ah Jae-hyung! Yoochun-hyung ingin mereb_" pekataan changmin terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Yoochun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya 'diam atau ku buang semua pacarmu' ancam Yoochun dan sukses membuat seorang Jung Changmin tutup mulut. Tentu kalian tau siapa pacar sehidup semati seorang Chang Min bukan? Food for sure._

_Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan membosankan di depan. Tentu bosan karna hampir setiap hari itulah yang dia lihat dari kedua manusia di hadapanya itu (Changmin & Yoochun) _

_Jaejoong pun berjalan maju menuju meja kerja Yunho dan membungkuk hormat "Tuan besar memanggil anda ke Ruangan (pribadi)-nya"_

"_Baiklah, katakana aku akan kesana nanti" kata Yunho dengan angkuh _

"_Huh disini dingin sekali" sindir Yoochun_

"_Benar hyung, bahkan lebih dingin dari kutub selatan" lanjut Changmin, duo evil eoh?_

"_Changmin-ah, bisakah aku meminjam pencair es mu, aku harus mencairkan es disini" jangan memulai Park Yoochun_

"_Hyung kau bisa menggunakan kompor milikku yang ada di kamar ! buaahahahaha" changmin tertawa terbahak bahak di ikuti dengan Yoochun dengan tawa sexy khasnya, tidak menyadari ada aura mematikan dari 2 orang yang ada di hadapan mereka_

"_Jung Changmin" panggil Yunho datar_

"_Park Yoochun" kali ini jaejoong yang memanggil sang pria cassanova _

_Dua pria yang sedang asik dengan dunianya lekas menghentikan tawa mereka dan memandang 2 orang yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'diam-atau-kubuang-bebek/makanan-mu' _

_Berkeringat dingin, itulah yang terjadi dengan Changmin dan Yoochun, mereka sadar telah membangkitkan iblis dari jiwa dua orang di depannya_

_Jiwa iblis Jung Yunho yang bisa membunuh 15 orang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit, dan jiwa iblis Kim Jaejoong yang bisa menghabisi musuh dalam sekejap mata. Terdengar seimbang, namun percayalah, Yunho berkali kali lebih kuat dari yang kalian bayangkan_

"_Bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya Yunho dengan seringai kasnya, mereka berdua mengangguk patuh seakan mengiyakan. "Dan apa tujuanmu kemari Park Yoochun, Jung Changmin?" lanjut yunho_

_Yunho mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk menghampirinya dan mendudukkan butt sexy pemuda cantik itu ke pangkuannya sambil memeluk posesif miliknya itu. _

_Yoochun hanya menghela nafas iri melihat YunJae karna tidak bisa bertemu sang kekasih yang sedang berada di Amerika. Namun sedetik kemudian air mukanya berubah serius, sama seperti Changmin, jika ku tebak, mereka ingin membicarakan hal yang sama_

"_Ini soal insiden Jaejoong minggu lalu" Yunho yang mendengar nama sang kekasih di sebut langsung memasang ekspresi tegas, Changmin maju ke meja sang kakak dan menyerahkan amplop berisi data data para pengawal Jung Yunho yang membuat Yunho menaikkan alis bingung, begitu pula jaejoong_

"_Aku mendapat info bahwa seorang dari pengawalmu, satu kru dengan Jae-hyung adalah penghianat yang juga merencanakan ini terjadi" kata changmin, Jaejoong mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya 1 per 1 _

"_Lee Donghae, Sang Raesang, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Jilhoo, Park eun yoo, dan aku Kim Jaejoong" sebut jaejoong pada teman 1 krunya begitu pula dirinya "tapi siapa?" herannya pada Yoochun dan Changmin _

"_Entahlah, Appa sangat bersih dalam meninggalkan jejak" ah ternyata merka sudah tau bahwa ayah Yunho dan Changmin lah yang merencanakan insiden penculikan Jaejoong 1 minggu lalu._

_Insiden dimana membuat sang tuan muda mengamuk, sangat. Saat Yunho bertransaksi dengan 'rival'nya untuk sebuah kerja sama namun karna penyerangan tiba tiba, Yunho terpaksa mundur tidak dengan jaejoong yang malah hilang saat itu_

_Jaejoong di sekap di sebuah gudang di pinggir laut, di hajar habis habisan oleh 13 orang berbadan besar, namun karna tangannya terikat, melawan pun tidak bisa. Saat Hampir sekarat seorang pria usia lanjut muncul, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung ill Woo, appa dari kekasihnya Jung Yunho dan adiknya Changmin_

_Alasan sebenarnya tentu kalian tau bukan? Restu orang tua tentang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong._

_Jung Ill woo meminta jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Yunho, namun bukan Kim Jaejoong kalau dengan mudahnya menyetujui itu. Jung ill woo mendecih dan pergi, sebelum itu dia memerintahkan suruhannya untuk membunuh jaejoong._

_Setelah jung ill wo pergi, Para suruhan itupun bersiap menembakkan sebuah revolver yang mengacung pas ke kepala Jaejoong. tapi itu semua gagal saat Yunho tiba tiba datang dengan membawa para anak buahnya mengahbisi semua orang yang terlibat. Namun tidak dengan 1 orang, 'sedikit' memaksa agar orang itu mau membuka mulut dan akhirnya mendapat informasi bahwa ayahnyalah dalang di balik semua ini_

"_Kau ingat Yunho-ah?" Tanya Yoochun lagi_

"_Tentu aku ingat_" –Yunho_

"_Salah satu dari anak buahmu juga ternyata berkhianat dan menjadi mata matamu atas suruhan appa, hyung" sela changmin "aku memeriksa semua panggilan telfon di line milik Appa, dan ada satu sambungan yangmembuatku heran. Itu…." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya_

"_Itu ada hubungannya dengan line telfon milikmu Yunho-ah" Jaejoong menebak dengan cepat. Dan itu memang benar_

"_Aku ada cara untu_

* * *

_k mengetahuinya" brilliant jika Jung Changmin sudah menggunakan otaknya "bunuh semua pengawalmu hyung_"_

"_MWO?! Kau gila Changmin-ah!" teriak Jaejoong nyaring, bahkan lebih nyaring dari suara lumba lumba Junsu, pacar Yoochun sekaligus adik Jaejoong_

"_Aiss hyung, jangan berteriak ! aku belum selesai bicara" dengus Changmin kesal "Biar aku lanjutkan! Hyung bunuh mereka, namun tidak benar benar membunuh, hanya perlu todongkan senjatamu pada mereka. Penghianat itu akan mengaku dengan sendirinya, kalau dia mengaku bahwa Appa lah orangnya maka dialah pengkhianatnya. karna hanya penghianat itu yang tau kalau Appa adalah dalangnya. dia mungkin mengira bahwa dia akan mendapat hadiah darimu karna sudah memberi tau siapa dalang di peristiwa itu, padahal dia tidak tau bahwa kitalah yang mengincar dia!"_

_Yunho menimang nimang perkataan changmin, Jaejoong hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan Yoochun? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti 1 katapun. Ck dasar!_

"_baiklah, akan aku lakukan" tegas Yunho_

* * *

**Jung's story **_(Flash_Back)  
_

* * *

Sekarang kalian tentu tau bukan kenapa Yunho membunuh Raesang? Karna Raesanglah yang berkhianat pada Yunho!

"Yoochun-ah, berhenti menggoda mereka. Kau terlihat menjijikkan" kata Yunho angkuh sambil memeluk jaejoong posesif, mereka sedang ada di Club favorite mereka dengan meja khusus yang sudah Menjadi Jung Yunho's Area

Yoochun yang sedang menggoda para gadis bar hanya mendengus, sedangkan changmin? Dia sibuk dengan makanannya

"kau hanya belum tau bagaimana di tinggalkan kekasih yang pergi ke luar negri. Hampa ! hampa !" jawab Yoochun melankolis

"Ck! Walaupun Boojae-ku pergi jauh sekalipun aku tidak akan menggoda wanita jalang seperti itu" jawab yunho datar sambil menatap jijik wanita di club malam tersebut

"Jangan mendrama tuan muda jung, kau bahkan pernah mencium celana dalam orang lain" dengus Changmin. Makanannya sudah habis ternyata

'sialan' batin yunho

'kau itu juga tuan muda jung' batin Yoochun mendengus

"Apa changmin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi dia sandarkan ke dada bidang Yunho

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Yunho "benar, aku juga tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, ceritakan!" kompor Yoochun

Kelihatannya seru bukan?

"Ehm jadi begini, Jae-hyung. Kau masih ingat bukan saat aku dan Yunho hyung ke apartemenmu pertama kalinya 1 tahun lalu?" Tanya Changmin

BLUSH

"ya? tentu aku ingat" Jawab Jaejoong malu malu, aigoo tentu dia ingat, itu juga pertama kalinya dia dan Yunho melakukan 'itu'

"Jung Chang Min!" geram Yunho

Changmin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yunho dan kembali bercerita "Saat itu kau sedang memasak dan pantat bebek hyun_"

"Junsu hyung, changmin-ah" potong jaejoong

"Baiklah baik, junsu hyung sedang mandi bukan? Saat itu aku melihat celana dalam bermotif gajah di sofa. Harusnya kau melihat wajah idiot Yunho Hyung yang berbinar melihat celana dalam itu! Hahahahha" tawa Changmin keras

"Hentikan disitu" sela Yunho

Namun bukan Changmin namanya jika menurut pada Yunho "dan apa kau tau hyung? Yunho hyung bahkan mencium dan mengusapkan celana dalam itu ke pipinya. Itu bahkan terlihat seperti anak anjing autis hahahahahhaha" Yoochun ikut tertawa membayangkan Yunho melakukan semua itu

"Hey dongsaeng sialan, kemari kau!" marah Yunho sambil menunjuk Changmin

"Ah dan saat itu aku datang, kau bertanya ini milik siapa bukan?" Jaejoong mulai mengingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu

"Benar hyung! Dan kau tau aku melihat wajah autis yunho hyung luntur seketika saat mendengar bahwa itu milik Junsu-hyung buahahahhahah" tawanya semakin meledak saja

Sedangkan aura suram sudah ada di antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong

"Yunnie, jadi kau mencium celana dalam Su-ie?" –Jaejoong

"Yunho-ssi, apa benar kau mencium celana dalam Junsu'ku'" –Yoochun

"Err itu_" Yunho merasakan aura membunuh dari kekasih yang sedang di peluknya. Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho. Tamatlah 'adik kecilnya' untuk sebulan kedepan

"Mati kau Jung Yunho!" seru Yoochun sambil Mengejar Yunho, bahkan saat ini pangeran dingin bisa OOC saat bersama sahabatnya itu bukan? Ck

"Huh kalian bersenang senang tanpaku heh?" ucap seseorang dengan paras imut yang muncul di hadapan mereka

"ka… kau.."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**[Balasan Ripiu]**

**[chwangkyuh evilberry] **Gomawo masukkannya, ini udah di perbaiki. maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan xD

**[Clein cassie] **Ini cepat atau nga? .-.

**[KittyBabyBoo love YunnieBunny]** maulah, namanya juga kim jaejoong hahah xD u're welcome umma '3'

**[LeeChunnie**] ini lanjut qaqa (?)

**[Jaejung love]** author papoite-nim ! -tebar menyan- udah di jelasin haha xD

**[missjelek]** tau aja hahaha

**[gwansim84]** udah TBC ini '-')b

**[jae yun jae]** udah lajut ^^

**[kim anna sinotsuke]** udah aww, pervy aww xD

**[Guest]** chap depan ye sadisnya xD

**[ulzin YJS]** udah lanjut qaqa /?

**[Guest]** typo itu :3 udah lanjut

**[irengiovanny]** cie ciee u,u

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
